The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for deodorizing the dipping up system of a lavatory.
Heretofore, in order to prevent bad odor generated in an excrement reservoir of the dipping system from rising in the lavatory room, a method has been proposed in which the pipe for discharging the faeces is U-shaped so as to decrease the surface area of the faeces while bad odor existing between the upper surface of the faeces and the lavatory bowl is naturally or forcibly vented to the outdoor. In another method that has been previously proposed a surface active agent that foams is introduced into the lavatory bowl so as to lubricate and deodorize the bowl. In yet another method that has been proposed a small quantity of water is used for washing the lavatory bowl while bad odor is prevented from rising in the lavatory room by utilizing a slide valve or a ball valve.
However, in the method using a U-shaped discharging pipe, residual bad odor still remains in the lavatory room and the user of the lavatory bowl suffers from cold during the winter season while he feels unclean in that the faeces in the excrement reservoir or in the discharging pipe is fully exposed to view to the user by illumination of the lavatory room; and the possibility exists that the faeces may splash back to the user while using the lavatory bowl. In the method which employs a foaming surfactant in the lavatory bowl, the disadvantages described above are substantially eliminated, but this method requires a double construction of the lavatory bowl because an aqueous solution of the surface active agent must be stored in the lavatory bowl and, further, an air pump or an air feeding piping is required for feeding an appropriate amount of air into the surfactant in order to foam the solution of the surface active agent, thereby rendering the construction of the system complicated and the maintenance cost high. Moreover, special surface active agents are required.
Additionally, in the method which employs a small quantity of water for washing the lavatory bowl and a slide valve or a ball valve for deodorization, the size of the labatory bowl is small, because only a small quantity of water is used, and the user may become uneasy due to the small size of the lavatory bowl and the slide valve or the ball valve tends to be choked by papers and faeces while the deodorizing effect is incomplete and, further, a water supply mechanism is required, thereby making the device expensive.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of the prior art methods and apparatus for deodorizing the dipping up system of a lavatory.